Sake Cups and Doggie Treats
by Scytherageroses
Summary: I'm trapped. And there's only one way out. Perhaps I'd rather stab myself to death.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

His laugh is infuriating.

Annoying.

Once again, he approaches me. And once again, I have to hold back the urge to attack him.

After all, he is my ally.

I shake my head in defeat. Things truly weren't fair.

You see, I'm in a fight for my life here. Me against an eight headed serpent-monster hydra thing.

And my only ally is a pushy, handsome, annoying...

Persuasive..

Annoying...

Irritating..

Did I just say handsome?!

You have no idea how much I want to kill myself right now.

Because my face is burnt red, and he's looking right at me.

I turn around. So he can't see me.

But all I see is those infuriating Japanese brats, Kai and Kunoichi.

Pointing and laughing.

With Wang Yuanji as their ringleader.

Sima Zhao's in the corner with Hanbei Takenaka and Ma Chao, planning their next attack.

Lady Kaguya and Master Taigong Wang are also discussing something.

Taishi Ci is asleep.

Zhang Liao is also..sort of sleeping. He's twitching and kicking, and calling out someone's name.

Ma Dai is painting, and Pang De is critiquing.

And Sakon keeps walking closer, and I keep scowling.

"Hey."

He's right in front of me.

I'm a cornered puppy, I have nowhere to turn.

Everyone watches us. We're performers on the grand stage.

"What."

Is the only reply I can muster. With a tone as ugly and as mean as possible.

"Didn't anyone tell you your face will get stuck if you keep it like that?"

His voice, so lighthearted.

He's teasing me, and I know it.

"Shut up! This was the face I was born with!"

All he can do is laugh and shake his head. He mumbles something as he walks away, I can't hear it, but I know it's about me.

The three girls are pointing and laughing again, but the only laugh I can hear is his.

Sakon Shima.

And how much he pisses me off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

He's got such a menacing stare.

But one you can't keep away from.

It's like a strange attraction. I can't keep away from him.

First, we met on the battlefield. A different kind of Ueda Castle.

One that already happened. One that we were desperately trying to change.

He was arguing with Sima Zhao. All I could hear was him shout _"bullshit!"_, from the other side of the battlefield.

His voice sure carried for such a small man.

Sima Zhao tried to get Zhuge Dan to believe him, but the more he spoke, the more angry Dan became.

"This is what happened last time. Hate me all you want, Dan, but I'm not leaving you this time."

For a second, his eyes softened.

"Fine."

Was all he said before running away, muttering something about that _'incorrigible_ _bastard'_ and _'dishonorable curs'_

Then, I kept running into him at the camp.

It was always by accident, but I think he thought it was purposeful.

After the fourth time he called me out on it, and refused to leave his tent.

The girls in the camp tried to speak with him, but that only ended in disaster when he threw a hissy fit, and the girls ran out of his tent in fright.

Zhuge Dan really was ridiculous.

But this time, I had him cornered.

"Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Busy, my ass. All he's doing is staring at the molten lava around us.

"Don't you know you'll go blind if you keep staring at things like that?"

"Back with another of those old mother's tales again?"

Hmm..I didn't expect a reply.

"I guess you think this atmosphere suits you?"

No answer.

"A bitter room for a bitter man..."

No reply.

As if I expected one.

All he can do is stare, with that perpetual scowl, and all I can do is try to see through it.

But why should I care?

Once this is all over, it'll be as if we never knew each other.

Every interaction, every word, like it never happened.

Because maybe his smile would be worth it.

If only I could get him to turn around and look at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What more do I have to say to you.."

Sakon kept staring into my furious brown eyes.

"..to get it through your head? I.."

Then he interrupted me with a kiss.

And I returned it with a punch in the face.

Never had I been so mortified. Never had I wanted to kill anyone, since my failed rebellion at Shouchun.

This world took us back. To a time before Sima Zhao was my enemy.

Yet I still despised him.

And now, I hate Sakon Shima, too.

In the background, I could hear Lady Kai, Lady Kaguya, Lady Kunoichi, and Lady Yuanji giggling.

Curse my chivalry. I'd hit them too, if my fist allowed it.

Luckily, Sima Zhao didn't notice.

"Sakon! How dare you!" I yelled, stomping away.

Yet he followed me. Chased me to the banquet hall.

I stood at one side of the long table, he stood on the other.

Each time he moved, I moved, clockwise, like I could escape.

Everyone was watching.

Including Sima Zhao.

And never had I felt more embarrassed.

Sakon whistled at me. As if an owner calling on his dog. He clapped his hands, "here boy!" at me.

It was incredibly degrading.

I never wanted more to die. I was mortified.

Finally, when I wasn't looking, Sakon pounced.

His large body tackled me to the floor.

I fell backwards, my tiny frame hit the chairs behind us.

He didn't apologize.

Instead, he hovered over me, his predatory eyes roaming over my body, like a naked woman in a harem.

I turned my head away. Our bodies were so close, I knew he could feel, and hear my heart about to rip out of its chest.

He laughed. His voice vibrating through me.

"All you have to do is kiss me, and it'll all be over."

I would never...

My pride was at stake here.

I'm a Zhuge, I couldn't simply give in.

"You're so cute." he laughed. I know he was teasing me, mocking me.

And I needed to get away.

And so I swallowed my pride, and I kissed him.

I knew I'd live to regret this.


End file.
